


Fuck me, Daddy

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Toys, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is Liam's slutty boyfriend. When Liam brings him over to meet his father, Niall, and leaves them alone to get to know each other, things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me, Daddy

“Li, c’mon. Be for real now. What if he doesn’t like me?”, Zayn asked for the 5th time since they walked home from school. Today was the day that Liam was introducing his boyfriend, Zayn, to his father.

They had been dating for almost a month so far and Liam really wanted them to meet and get along because they were both two important people in his life. Liam sighed and turned to Zayn once they were at his front door.

He placed his hands on either side of Zayn’s face, “Baby, I need you to take a deep breath and calm down, okay?” He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

They both got a little carried away, their hands roaming over each other when the door opened, revealing Liam’s Dad, Niall. Zayn jumped away from Liam, wiping around his mouth and clearing his throat, looking down at the floor.

Niall scowled at them both, “Get inside. Both of you.” Liam trudged into the house with Zayn following as Niall closed the door.

All three of them walked into the living room and Liam and Zayn sat on the couch while Niall crossed his arms, standing a few feet in front of them, “Really, Liam? Really? You wanted to bring your boyfriend home to meet me and the first time I do, you’re making out with him on the front porch. Now, you know I don’t have a problem with you having sex, but really? On the porch?”

Liam tried so hard to keep a straight face before snickering and both him and his Dad burst into laughter. Zayn looked up, shocked as the two laughed.

He looked from Liam and then to Niall and stared. He was awestruck by this man’s beauty.

He had stunning blue eyes that shone with fondness for his son and pure happiness. He had dark brown hair that must have been dyed blonde at one time from the way the tips of his hair still had wisps of it.

He had a few wrinkles by his eyes and the corners of his mouth from age but to Zayn, he still had a beauty to him that made Zayn want him. And Zayn was going to have him if he had anything to do with him.

Sure, Zayn and Liam might be dating , but Zayn was never a one man person. Niall’s eyes met Zayn’s and he was stunned by the mesmerizing brown eyes and a dirty smirk.

It made Niall shift from foot to foot, feeling like a giddy school girl. He mentally scolded himself as he remembered that this was his son’s boyfriend, but more importantly, he was 15 years younger than him.

Liam stood up and smiled, “I gotta go to work. So, I want you to get to know each other because it’ll mean so much to me if you get along.” Niall rolled his eyes at his son, “Go. Work. Now. If you get fired from being late, you’re grounded.”

Liam smiled and kissed Zayn’s cheek before running out the door, yelling that he’ll be back later. Niall heard the door shut and he took a deep breath, looking over at Zayn.

Zayn had a smirk on his face as he looked Niall up and down. He had to admit. The guy looked great for his age. He didn’t look no older than 28 or so.

Niall cleared his throat and slowly sat down on the recliner, turning on the tv. Zayn felt a smug smirk on his face at the obvious effect he had on Niall.

Zayn moved over to the edge of the couch, leaning over it a bit. He wanted Niall to fuck him and he was going to get it.

He cleared his throat as he looked at Niall, “You’re don’t look that old. You must have been pretty young when you had Liam.” Niall looked over at Zayn, oblivious to the kid’s intentions, “I’m only 32. I had Liam when I was 16.”

Zayn smiled a bit and slowly nodded his head, making himself look interested as he practically purred, “Wow. With your looks it probably wasn’t hard to get someone to fall for you.” Niall shifted a bit in his chair, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed, “Zayn…”

Zayn took that as his cue to get up and slowly walked over to the recliner, “Don’t be embarrassed, Mr. Horan.” Zayn bent down so that his hands were resting on the arms of the chair Niall was sitting in, their faces close together, “You’re still very, very good looking.”

Niall’s eyes were wide as he stared up at Zayn, captivated by his looks as he slowly breathed out, “Call me Niall…” Zayn knew he had won him over and he slowly stood up, “Okay, Niall. I think I’m gonna go lay down for a bit.”

He slowly walked away, putting a little sway in his hips as he headed towards Liam’s room. He heard the chair squeak and some footsteps and he turned around just in time to have Niall slam him into the wall.

It was Niall’s turn to smirk as he heard Zayn gasp and look up at him with wide eyes. Yes, there was a voice in the back of his head telling him that this was wrong but his cock thought otherwise and he decided to go with that.

Niall licked his lips and got close to Zayn so that the boy could feel his breath on his lips and it made him feel good so see Zayn shudder. “We’re going to do this my way, got it? My house, my rules. And I‘m not going to be gentle”, Niall barked out, looking down at Zayn.

The said boy nodded his head, too turned on to speak, his arousal pressing against his jeans. Niall grabbed Zayn’s arm and dragged him into his bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

Liam wasn’t home but you never know. Niall looked at Zayn, looking the boy up and down, “Strip down and get on the bed for me. Hands and knees.”

Zayn obeyed, taking his time as he stared at Niall. He obviously had no shame in his body and he really had no reason to be.

Niall felt his cock harden in the confinements of his jeans as he watched the teenager slip his shirt over his head, showing off his chiseled chest and tattoos, which Liam failed to mention but Niall couldn’t bring himself to care. He watched as Zayn slowly unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall before stepping out of them.

His breath hitched as he watched Zayn slip his boxers off, leaving him full naked in front of him. His blue eyes raked over the olive skin as he stared shamelessly at the boy’s cock.

It was fully erect and a solid 8 inches. It was red and leaking at the tip, the thick foreskin covering half of it as he watched it pulse, forcing out more pre-cum.

He wasn’t very thick but his size made up for it, he could definitely see why Liam has sex with him alot. He watched as Zayn climbed up onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, looking over at Niall with curious eyes.

Niall cleared his throat and walked over to the bed. He reached underneath and brought out his box and watched as Zayn eyed it wearily.

Niall was always a kinky person and Zayn was going to find out firsthand. Niall brought out a pair of handcuffs and watched as Zayns’ breath hitched, “N-Niall… What are you doing?”

Niall smirked and walked over. He sat Zayn up straight so that he was on his knees and he brought Zayn’s arms roughly behind his back, listening to a whine of pain from the younger boy.

He handcuffed the boy’s wrist before pushing him back down so that his face was in the mattress, his arse in the air. Zayn turned his head to the side to see Niall unbuttoning his shirt.

He watched with hungry eyes and licked his lips, seeing more and more of that pale skin being revealed. Niall let his shirt fall off his shoulders and onto the floor, his skin glistening in the sun, making him look like a God.

Zayn let out a breath and his eyes fluttered a bit as Niall came closer. He felt the bed dip behind him, signaling that Niall had sit down.

All of a sudden, Zayn felt Niall’s hands spreading his cheeks and then something wet and hot on his hole, making him let out a surprised gasp. Niall smirked around Zayn’s hole and started to press little kitten licks to it, barely putting any pressure down just to tease the boy.

Zayn let out a small whine, pushing back on Niall’s face, wanting more. Niall gave in and started to lick thick, wet stripes across Zayn’s rim, teasing the muscle as he pressed the tip of his tongue in before pulling it right back out and continuing his slow teasing on licking around the rim of muscle.

Zayn was shuddering underneath him and kept pushing back against his tongue, “Fucking hell, Niall, just—FUCK!” Niall pointed his tongue and pushed in halfway in, effectively shutting the annoying teen up.

Niall started to push his tongue in and out of Zayn, saliva running down his chin from his mouth being open but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he heard the delicious sounds falling out of Zayn’s mouth. Zayn whined as Niall pulled away and yelped as he felt a stinging sensation on his right bum cheek.

Niall rubbed his hand over the red hand mark and smirked, “Stop whining, baby.” Zayn took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head, “Yes, Daddy.”

Niall instantly stopped his movements and felt his cock twitch in his pants at Zayn calling him that name. He licked his lips and squeezed Zayn’s thigh, “What did you just call me?”

Zayn turned his head to the other side and bent it down a bit to face Niall as he spat out, “I called you Daddy.” Niall shuddered and the teen had a smug smile on his face before he saw Niall get up off the bed.

Niall rummaged through his box and took out what he wanted. Zayn’s eyes went wide when he saw the object in Niall’s hand, “N-No… Please, Daddy. Please. I’ll be good. Promise.”

Niall groaned as Zayn called him that again and walked forward. He reached underneath Zayn and slid the cock ring onto him, hearing Zayn let out a pathetic whimper.

Niall reached down and lifted Zayn up a bit so that he was kneeling again. He got onto the bed in front of him and reached down, wrapping a hand around Zayn’s cock and moved it up and down in slow strokes, relishing in the way Zayn’s eyes fluttered as he let out a soft moan.

Niall placed his free hand on the back of Zayn’s neck and pulled him forward so that their lips met in a rough and hungry kiss, more tongue than anything. Niall pulled away and stood up, moving Zayn back into the position he was in before, “Be a good boy and maybe I’ll let you come. You gonna be good for Daddy?”

Zayn frantically nodded his head, panting against the bed sheets, “Yes. Yes, very good boy.” Niall smirked and then reached down into the box and pulled out a black, shiny object and Zayn’s eyes zeroed in on it; a vibrator, wiggling his bum in anticipation.

Niall grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer and watched Zayn for a second, “Eager, huh? Maybe I won’t give you any prep. Teach you a lesson for being a little eager slut.” Zayn let out a moan in response, raising his bum higher in the air.

Niall opened the bottle of lube and spread it over the vibrator, coating it in the thick liquid before climbing back up on the bed. His cock was aching and throbbing with the need to be touched but he was holding off.

He spread Zayn’s legs a bit to expose his still wet hole. Niall came close to it and blew hot air over it, making Zayn shiver and bite down on his lip.

Niall slowly trailed the vibrator around Zayn’s hole, teasing him as he lightly traced it over the rim of muscle, watching it flutter under the touch. Zayn pushed back against the object, shuddering, “P-Please, Daddy…”

Niall licked his lips and sat up a bit and pushed a bit so that the object started to slowly push in, his cock throbbing at the sight of Zayn’s hole stretching around it. Zayn gasped in pain and pulled on the cuffs so that they dug into his skin as he tried to move his hands to the sheets.

He settled for moving his head to Niall’s pillow, biting down on it and groaning loud once the object was fully inside, the stretch of the burn feeling on the brink of pleasurable. Niall wasted no time in turning the vibrator on high, pulling it out before forcefully pushing it back in, up against Zayn’s prostate.

Zayn cried out in pain and pleasure, pushing his hips back, wanting moremoremore. Niall stood up, leaving the vibrator where it’s at before slowly moving his hands down to his jeans.

Zayn’s mind could barely process any thoughts besides how good this felt, how much he wanted more. He could feel the constant vibration and pleasure of the vibrator against his prostate and it made his cock twitch and he wanted to cum so bad but Niall had to put that damn cock ring on him and this was boarder lining torture in Zayn’s head.

Zayn looked over at Niall just in time to see his jeans drop to the floor. He bit his lip and groaned at the bulge in Niall’s boxers, the pre-cum soaking the top of his boxers with it.

Niall caught Zayn’s eyes as he slowly pulled his boxers down, revealing his cock. It stood out 7 and a half inches, red and leaking steadily at the tip, pre-cum pulsing out and onto the floor.

He had a thick foreskin covering most of the head and the width of him was at least 3 fingers thick and oh god, Zayn wanted it in him right this second. He wanted to feel that cock splitting him in two, making him feel so good, pounding into him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk.

He let out a shaky breath and started to pant as he clenched around the toy, pulling it in deeper and cried out, “Please, Daddy… God, please fuck me.” Niall smirked and lazily stroked his cock as he looked over Zayn, licking his lips, “Didn’t even ask you to beg yet, here you are. Alright, baby. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Niall climbed up onto the bed and slowly pulled the vibrator out of Zayn, turning it off as he heard a whine pulled from the younger boy and watched as his hole fluttered, as if begging for something to be inside. Niall grabbed the lube and slicked up his own cock before using whatever was left on his fingers to force three fingers inside Zayn, pushing them roughly in and out, bringing his free hand up and then smacked it down hard against the left cheek of Zayn’s arse, hearing him cry out and arch his back and push against Niall’s fingers.

“I don’t hear you telling me what you want, baby. How much you want it.”, Niall brought his hand back against Zayn’s arse with a loud smack and growled, “Tell me!”

He started to work his fingers in and out of Zayn faster, pushing them roughly against his prostate, but not enough to make it hurt, just enough for Zayn to feel some intense pleasure. Zayn was writhing and pulling on the cuffs, his hands clenching into fist as he thrashed around and cried out, “FUCK! Want it, Daddy, want it so bad! God, please fuck me.. Please, Daddy. Want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t sit straight for days. Please—”

Zayn’s words were cut off with silent scream as his mouth fell open. Niall had taken his fingers out to be replaced by his cock as he pushed in all in one go, his balls flesh against Zayn’s arse as he bottomed out.

Niall gripped onto Zayn’s waist, groaning at how tight he was, feeling that delicious heat around his cock. He didn’t even give Zayn time to adjust before he was already pulling out and pushing right back in, building up a steady pace of fucking hard and slow into Zayn.

The only sounds in the room where their moans and the steady sound of skin slapping skin. Zayn felt like he was being torn in two with how big Niall was, but he would not complain.

It felt so good and so pleasurable and just sogood. He loved the feel of Niall pounding into him.

He was panting and thrashing as he felt the cuffs digging into his wrists but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted more and more and he just wanted Niall.

“Daaaaddy.. Oh god. Yes. Yesyesyes”, Zayn moaned out, pushing his hips back against Niall, wanting him deeper. Niall moved his hands up Zayn’s back and up to his shoulders and he pulled him up a bit and gripped tight to his shoulders as he started to fuck faster into him, going deeper from this angle, hitting Zayn’s abused prostate dead on.

Zayn screamed out in pleasure, letting his head fall forward as he breathed harder, wanting to come so bad that he had tears in his eyes and started to beg, “Need to cum.. Please, Daddy. I’m so close. Please.. I’ve been a good boy. Please let me cum…” Niall moved one of his hands up to Zayn’s hair and gripped onto it, pulling his head back as he pulled, earning himself a guttural moan from the teen.

Both of them had a thin layer of sweat on them, making the sound of their skin slapping against each other so filthy yet so hot at the same time. Niall moved his other hand down to Zayn’s cock and decided he had enough.

He kept pounding into Zayn as he slowly slid the cock ring off. He smirked and ran his thumb over the head, dipping into the slit a bit and that was what sent Zayn over the edge.

He started sobbing and screaming as he came all over Niall’s hand and bed sheets, shaking from the force of his orgasm as his vision blacked out for a second.

Niall felt Zayn clench tight around him and he knew he was going to cum. He pulled out of Zayn and started to stroke himself before cumming hard up his stomach and chest, moaning loud as he slowly came down from his high.

Both of them were breathing hard and Zayn was still shaking from the intense orgasm he just had. Niall licked his lips before slowly pulling on a little lever on the handcuffs, releasing them.

He slowly laid Zayn down on his side, bringing his arms around to his front. Zayn winced in pain from his arms being moved and sighed in relief once he could feel them again and rubbed at his wrists.

Guilt started to settle in Niall’s stomach as he took the state Zayn was in and as he realized, he just fucked his son’s boyfriend. He slowly pulled on his boxers before sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

Zayn looked down at Niall and licked his lips as he slowly came down from his own high. He wiped his eyes and slowly got up onto his knees behind Niall.

He wrapped his arms around him and smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “Don’t regret this, okay? I loved it. Everything about it.” Niall felt the bed shift and looked up to see Zayn slowly getting dressed on shaky legs.

Once Zayn had his clothes back on, Niall stood up, sighing softly, “Zayn, you know you can’t tell..” Zayn smiled and nodded his head.

He walked up to Niall and leaned up, slowly pressing their lips together before pulling away, “I won’t tell, Liam… Daddy.” He winked at Niall before walking away, more like waddling and it made Niall snicker a bit before sitting down, shaking his head.

Maybe, just maybe, he would like having Zayn around.

A/N: So sorry this sucked. It took me two days to write it and it STILL sucked. So sorry. But, yeah. Hope you liked it!


End file.
